Bulma
| JapName = ブルマ | RomName = Buruma | AniName = Bulma | MangaName = Bulma | AltName = Bulma Briefs Bloomers Lena | FirstApp = Dragon Ball chapter #1 Dragon Ball episode #1 | Race = Human | FamConnect = Dr. Briefs (father) Mrs. Briefs (mother) King Vegeta (father-in-law) Vegeta (husband) Trunks (son) Future Trunks (son, alternate future) Bra (daughter) Vegeta Jr. (great-great-grandson) }} '''Bulma' (ブルマ, Buruma) is the Dragon Ball series' longest appearing female character. While she is referred to only as "Bulma" throughout the series, the English translations imply that Briefs or Brief is her family name. As common in the Dragon Ball universe, family names are based on themed objects (also useful as a mnemonic device); in her case, these are types of garments. Bulma is based off of a Japanese pun that refers to bloomers (ブルーマー, burūmā), a type of gym shorts (trousers). . Her original English voice actor for the Ocean Group is Lalainia Lindbjerg, and when the Canadian dub resurfaced, Maggie Blue O'Hera took over for Season 5. In the early Harmony Gold English Dragon Bulma dub from the 1980s, she is known as a Lena. Bulma has a very tomboyish, temperamental personality. She is quite spoiled and vain, is known for her extreme intellect, and is a genius inventor. Bulma is portrayed as the daughter of the family who owns Capsule Corporation, and often wears clothing that features the Capsule Corporation logo or her name. She also tends to have a great deal of concern over her hygiene, frequently complaining when circumstances prevent her from bathing or replenishing her beauty supplies. Her persistence rarely leaves room for submission, and she'll often do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. Even Vegeta, (who becomes her husband partway through the series), and his proud personality fail to keep her intimidated, despite the fact that she was terrified of him in their early encounters. Rare for a cartoon character, even in anime, her hairstyle varies considerably depending on what point the narration is in the storyline. Throughout the entire series, she has 17 different hairstyles. Bulma has turquoise hair in the anime, and purple hair in the manga. Her outfit also changes often. She is also a source for much of Dragon Ball's fanservice, having been in several situations where she was seen naked or topless. Background Bulma is the second character (after Goku) to be introduced in the series. Her initial goal is to locate the seven Dragon Balls, using her own invention, the Dragon Radar, so that she can wish for a perfect boyfriend. She and Goku meet during her search, and she soon discovers that he has inherited one of the Dragon Balls (the four-star ball) from his surrogate Grandpa Gohan. When Goku refuses to hand over his Dragon Ball, Bulma proposes that they become a team and locate the rest of the Dragon Balls together. (Bulma only uses the idea of a team because of Goku's unwillingness to part with his Dragon Ball, and because she anticipates that he would make a good bodyguard in the event of trouble). Their partnership sets the series in motion and acts as a catalyst for introducing several other key characters. As the series progresses, Bulma's role waxes and wanes. In the later, more action-oriented episodes of the series, there is less room for her genius, but Bulma continues to play a role as a secondary character. and Puar]] Bulma was a spectator at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where she was reunited with the then adult Goku, as well as other friends. After five years of peace, Goku's brother, Raditz, arrived on Earth to learn why Goku had failed to exterminate its population. After Raditz's defeat at the hands of Goku and Piccolo, Bulma was able to repair and modify the scouter removed from Raditz and use it to display a person's power level in human numbers. After many of Earth's warriors, including Piccolo (and by extension Kami), were lost in a battle with Nappa, Bulma positively identified the spacecraft in which Kami had traveled to Earth centuries earlier. The ship was repaired with her father's help. Along with Krillin and Gohan, Bulma then set off for Namek in the newly repaired spaceship, in hopes of retrieving the Namekian Dragon Balls. Bulma is well known for her intellectual approach to situations. She is also very proud of her abilities and can be very cantankerous when slighted, which may indicate a similar approach with other men. Bulma's first relationship in the series was with Yamcha. She also finds herself automatically attracted to handsome villains such as Zarbon and General Blue, both on separate occasions. However, after the Frieza Saga she begins a relationship with Vegeta which leads to the birth of Trunks and thirteen years later, Bra. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, She helped Gohan make a super hero costume so he could fight crime, without his real identity being known. In the Fusion Saga she and the other Z Fighters, with the exception of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, hide on Kami's Lookout from the monstrous Super Buu, however she is killed when Buu turns her into chocolate and eats her. She is revived by the Dragon Balls, along with her family and friends, and gives her energy to Goku to create the huge Spirit Bomb to eliminate Kid Buu once and for all. In Dragon Ball GT she becomes possessed by Baby, who takes her as his apparent queen and lover (or second in command, at least). During this time, she organizes the migration to Planet Vegeta (Renamed the Tuffle home planet), and creates a Blutz Wave generator that helps Baby Vegeta transform into a Golden Oozaru, and later helps Vegeta reach Super Saiyan 4. However, the Holy Water hidden in Dende's lookout is used to free her and the rest of Earth from Baby's enslavement. Bulma's father is Dr. Briefs. Bulma's mother is shown several times in the anime and manga, without an official name (she is usually referred as "Bulma's mother"). Bulma's notable inventions besides the Dragon Radar, include: a Microband that shrinks her, modified Saiyan Armor for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a Blutz Wave generator to allow Vegeta to reach Super Saiyan 4, and a time machine to allow Trunks to get to the past, in an alternate future timeline. She also repairs Android 16 with her father. Alternate Timeline Bulma survived the Androids' onslaught in the "Trunks Timeline," as seen in The History of Trunks special. Bulma lives at the former site of Capsule Corporation attempting to build a time machine. She's very protective of Trunks and hates the idea of him fighting, but nevertheless allows him to take the time machine into the past to stop the Androids before they have a chance to wipe out humanity. In this timeline, Bulma aged very quickly, probably due to the stress of living in constant fear of Androids 17 and 18. Despite this, she retained her intelligence and even grew to be more mature and less selfish than her main timeline counterpart. Most of her life was spent building a time machine so that Trunks could go back in time and prevent the devastation wrought by the Androids. Once the Androids (or more importantly, Cell) were taken care of in the main timeline, Trunks returned to his original time and defeated the much weaker Androids and this timeline's Imperfect Cell with ease. Category:Characters Category:Humans